Online social networking sites are intended to provide a convenient way for members of the social networking service to interact and build social relationships. Often, a social networking site will provide an area for a social networking member to create a personal profile as well as an area for friends and other social networking members to leave comments for the owner of the profile. Each member can maintain his own profile and comments area and decide who can view the profile and leave comments.